


Just Friends

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings Realization, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Not Beta Read, Seungyeon is a lil shiet and Wooseok has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: "Are you two fucking?""What?"Bonus Chapter 4 (Jinhyuk's POV)Bonus Chapter 5 (Smut)





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you two fucking?"

 

"What?"

 

Wooseok can't hide his surprise and confusion at Seungyeon's sudden question, the other boy staring at him from where he's still laying on top of the couch on their living area, a bowl half filled with popcorn on his chest. Wooseok slaps his legs in a silent command to give him room to sit and his friend does, still waiting for him to reply but Wooseok just stares back.

 

"Don't play dumb Wooseok, that's not a befitting look on your pretty face," Seungyeon adds in a more playful than an actually flirty wink, one of his hands reaching inside the bowl to grab some popcorn. Wooseok sighs, deciding to just take his phone out his jogger's pocket to browse idly on his Instagram account and ignore his friend.

 

Of course, Seungyeon doesn't give up. He lasts maybe 2 minutes before he sits up and in a quick move snatches his phone from him, ignoring Wooseok's glare, already inhume to it after being flatmates through already five semesters of university "Come on, I'm asking because I'm curious," Seungyeon's tone is light, not a tinge of hidden intentions behind it and Wooseok believes him.

 

"Seungyeon, you literally were right outside my room, I think you would know if Jinhyuk and I fucked," Wooseok rolls his eyes trying to take his phone back but Seungyeon with his longer arms keeps it away from him, a smile Wooseok can only describe as annoying on his thin lips.

 

"Is that frustration I hear in your voice?" Before Wooseok can tell him that yes, he's frustrated because how annoying he is being, Seungyeon continues with a teasing glint in his cat-like eyes "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to cockblock you,"

 

Wooseok stands up and is able to snatch his phone back from Seungyeon's grasp "Fuck you," he curses under his breath before making his way back into his room, he's tired and doesn't feel up to entertain Seungyeon when he's on such a _playful_ mood.

 

"Isn't that Jinhyuk's job?"

 

Seungyeon calls back in a too loud voice right before Wooseok closes his bedroom door behind him, he can hear the grin in Seungyeon's voice and he's glad to not confirm it with his eyes.

 

Wooseok lets himself fall back on his bed, letting out a deep sigh in an attempt to let his annoyance leave his body. It's not something unusual for Seungyeon to behave like that and to be honest he had not been that annoying. He was far more annoying last semester when Wooseok found himself being the recipient of a freshman's adoration, Keum Donghyun who had made his way into their friend circle and quickly crushed on him, his heart eyes blatant to everyone and Seungyeon found it very entertaining to remind Wooseok about it, Keum eventually moved on when he realized Wooseok had no intention of reciprocating his feelings and was now in a happy relationship with a dance major.

 

So why was he so annoyed then? Jinhyuk had honestly just visited to hang out with him, he had laid down on his bed while Wooseok sat by his desk and they had a comfortable afternoon talking about how their week had gone before Jinhyuk had to leave after receiving a call from Seungwoo who asked him to accompany him to the cinema, something Jinhyuk was not going to turn down of course.

 

Han Seungwoo, an education major that Jinhyuk had become friends with at the beginning of the semester through a couple of younger friends, someone who Jinhyuk spend more and more time with as time passed, a boy he kept mentioning while they had talked, someone who kept appearing in Jinhyuk's photos and comments on Instagram.

 

But it's not like Wooseok cared, of course, he and Jinhyuk had been friends since high school but that didn't mean they couldn't have other friends outside of their friend circle, for example, Jinhyuk had never met Seejin before and Wooseok considers him a friend.

 

Wooseok opens his Instagram, his feed reloading and he finds himself immediately seeing a photo of Jinhyuk doing a V sign next to Seungwoo who imitates his pose. They must have met somewhere close to Wooseok's apartment, he remembers Jinhyuk mentioning in passing Seungwoo lived a couple blocks away. Wooseok stares at the screen, at Seungwoo's big smile with his thin lips and Jinhyuk's bright and toothy one. They look nice together.

 

_Hyung's treat #MovieDate_

 

 

 

"It sounds to me like you wish Seungyeon was right," Yohan interrupts Wooseok's rant, eyes bored as he looks at him from the other side of the table they're sitting at. Wooseok closes his mouth and stares at his younger friend, maybe waiting for him to elaborate or for himself to consider his conclusion. Yohan doesn't elaborate and instead takes his milkshake's straw back into his mouth.

 

Wooseok rolls his eyes and reaches for his own drink "I don't want to fuck Jinhyuk, he's my friend," He mumbles after taking a sip from his iced tea and putting it down on the table. Yohan finally stops drinking and does the same, the corners of his lips curving upwards and something shining in his eyes that makes a small frown form in Wooseok's face.

 

"Ok maybe you don't want to do the fucking, that's perfectly fine too," Yohan says, the tips of his ears flushed red betraying the ease with how the tease slips from his lips. Wooseok doesn't think twice before reaching over the small table and punching the athlete's shoulder who yelps in both surprise and pain. Yohan had been hanging out too much with Seungyeon if he dared to tease Wooseok like that.

 

Yohan rubs the place where Wooseok hit him, a pout on his thick lips. Wooseok had not truly been expecting advice from his younger friend, he just wanted to rant about how annoyed Seungyeon had made him yesterday. Yohan had always been a good listener or at least better than Seungyeon.

 

The best listener was Jinhyuk though. The taller boy would just sit close to him and listen to whatever Wooseok had to say, making small hums and nodding his head to make him know he was listening and paying attention to him. He didn't judge him nor make a joke out of whatever was troubling him, instead, he would help him if Wooseok requested for it and would not make a comment if Wooseok didn't but he couldn't just go up to him and rant to him about what Seungyeon had said...

 

Why not though?

 

Wooseok's eyes widen slightly, the realization that there was no reason for him to be keeping this from Jinhyuk in the first place confusing him. Why did he not think about going to him? Jinhyuk would probably just have laughed at Seungyeon's antics and told Wooseok to not mind it, it's not like it the first time someone teases them about their relationship so why is Wooseok so bothered by the idea of it now?

 

Yohan as if being able to read in Wooseok's expressionless face the inner turmoil he is having sends him a small smile that is meant to give him some type of comfort. His gesture just confuses Wooseok more, why is he suddenly being comforted by the athlete? He lets out a deep sigh and lifts his hands to hide his small face against them.

 

Curse Seungyeon...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got longer than intended...

Yohan asks to crash at his place because his dormmates have a party planned for that night and he doesn't feel up to it, saying he had a really bad hungover last time and didn't want a repeat of it, at least not so soon. Wooseok tells him he could just not drink but Yohan laughs as if the idea itself was unimaginable. Seungyeon won't complain of course so Wooseok agrees.

 

They are making their way back in comfortable silence, a block away from the apartment when suddenly Yohan gasps surprised and stops walking. Wooseok stops a couple steps ahead before glancing back at him giving him a questioning glance that the younger ignores, his eyes focused on the other side of the street and Wooseok follows his eyes.

 

On the other side of the street, behind a big widow belonging to a small coffee place Wooseok has been at before, sits Jinhyuk and Seungwoo. Their chairs are pushed together, both males watching something in Jinhyuk's phone and sharing the vibrant blue earphones Wooseok had gifted him a couple weeks ago after Jinhyuk complained about his old ones dying on him that day. Whatever they are watching must be something funny or silly that has both of them smiling so brightly, Jinhyuk throwing his head back in a laugh he doesn't need to hear to know how it sounds, the hand that is not holding his phone going up to try and cover his mouth before he leans his face down and to the side, pushing it against Seungwoo's broad shoulder.

 

Wooseok looks away towards Yohan, closing the distance between them before reaching for his wrist when he keeps on looking at Jinhyuk and Seungwoo "Seungwoo lives around here, why are you so surprised?" He asks, tone as flat as his expression and Yohan finally looks away. His big eyes look deeply into his as if searching for something, he must not have found that something if the deep sigh he makes next is something to go by.

 

"I didn't expect them to be dating, that's all," Wooseok's eyes widen, his grip on Yohan's wrist loosening until his hand drops back to his side. He glances back at where Jinhyuk and Seungwoo still sit closely together, the smiles on their faces, the way they naturally lean into each other's space without a problem. A voice inside Wooseok tries to reason if Jinhyuk was truly dating Seungwoo he would have already told him just like the past times he had gotten into a relationship, but the scene before his eyes says otherwise.

 

Just before Wooseok can look away Jinhyuk looks up away from his phone's screen, his eyes meeting Wooseok's across the distance leaving Wooseok frozen in place "Oh, he saw us," Yohan points out but Wooseok can barely hear him over his own heart beating so loudly against his eardrums. Seungwoo also looks in their direction when he notices Jinhyuk has stopped focusing on whatever they were watching, his mouth opening and forming words but Wooseok doesn't bother trying to read his lips. Wooseok turns around and walks away, Yohan calling for him confused and following after him.

 

He doesn't get very far before Yohan catches up to him, his hand wrapping around Wooseok's wrist and stopping him, pulling him to turn him around. Yohan's expression is full of worry but Wooseok's remains as stoic as ever "Why are you running away?" He asks, his brows furrowing and Wooseok shakes off his hold. The corners of Wooseok's lips curve upwards in something barely resembling a smile, one that Yohan obviously notes it doesn't reach his friend's sparkly eyes.

 

"Running away from what? I just wanna get back home,"

 

 

  
"I can't believe you had already packed for this without asking first,"

 

Yohan looks up from where he's taking a change of clothes out his backpack, even his toothbrush positioned on top of the stack. He's kneeling by the couch where he will be spending the night sleeping in. Wooseok stands behind it, his glasses with the big round lenses perched on top of his small nose -"It's not fair you can pull off those ugly glasses" Seungyeon had complained the first time he saw him using them, Wooseok having decided back then to just thank him for the compliment- and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

 

"If you didn't take me in I would have gone somewhere else anyway," Yohan tries to defend but Wooseok lets out a brief laugh at that, commenting how he couldn't believe that when both of them know Yohan doesn't have that many friends to begin with and those he did would probably be at the same party he is running away from. Yohan whines at him on his way to the bathroom and Wooseok just waves him away.

 

Wooseok goes to his bedroom to grab a couple of blankets and a pillow for Yohan, things he has sorely for times like these when a friend spends the night at his and Seungyeon's place. He tries to not think too much about how Jinhyuk doesn't need them when he stays, because without having to talk about it he ends up sleeping in Wooseok's bed, neither finding it weird to share a bed even when said bed is meant only for one person to lay in because they've done it since high school and if it was not weird back then it surely couldn't turn weird now.

 

He's currently playing a videogame sitting on the ground in front of the living area's couch, his back leaned back against it and the pillow he brought for Yohan positioned on his lap where he rests his elbows. He hears the keys opening the door before Seungyeon walks in, tired from his shift at a restaurant he only worked at during the weekends. Wooseok greets him without looking away from the TV screen, his fingers busy with the goal of beating the character he's fighting. Seungyeon greets him back as he walks towards his bedroom, stopping in his tracks when he notices he can hear their shower running.

 

"Is it Jinhyuk?" Seungyeon asks, Wooseok holding back a curse when he can detect that teasing tone crawling in his friend's tired voice. Thankfully he stops whatever train of thought he had when he sees the blanket laid on top of the couch, knowing that means its someone else "Yohan?" Wooseok nods and Seungyeon sounds a bit less tired when he asks him if they're going to play, adding he wants to play too after he showers.

 

Wooseok again nods and Seungyeon claps his hands as a child would. Yohan comes out of the bathroom a few minutes after, greeting Seungyeon with a high five as Seungyeon makes his way to the bathroom. The athlete sits on the couch, the small extra towel they have wrapped around his shoulders, his hair still dripping water and Wooseok groans before standing up to reach for it and finish drying his hair for him, the younger whining Wooseok is too rough but he ignores him.

 

Knowing Seungyeon won't feel up to make dinner no matter how simple it is, Yohan not being allowed inside the kitchen -how can a talented athlete like him be so clumsy?- and Wooseok not wanting to cook either, he decides to order delivery. Yohan and he agree on pizza and Seungyeon does too when Wooseok asks him through the bathroom door.

 

 

  
It's around midnight when they decide they've had enough videogames for the day, 4 empty pizza boxes on top of the coffee table surrounded by a couple beers Wooseok didn't remember they still had until Seungyeon came back from the kitchen with them. Yohan is currently busy ranting about how Junho -his best friend from the literature department and also his roommate- seemed to be upset at him for something he must have done but he can't remember what and said friend refuses to admit he's upset in the first place. Wooseok already knows what is the issue, Junho had complained to Jinhyuk and him a girl he had a crush on was making heart eyes at the oblivious Yohan and asked Junho for help. Junho had assured them he just needed time to get over it and so Wooseok stays quiet.

 

Seungyeon reassures him it must not be something important if he's not saying anything and to just give him time, Wooseok once again surprised at how smart his friend is when he acts like a complete fool more often than not. Yohan finally quiets down, the frown on his face slowly disappearing before he nods accepting Seungyeon's advice.

 

"And you? Something has been troubling you," Seungyeon questions, his sharp eyes focused on Wooseok's face. Yohan's lips are already a little looser than usual thanks to the alcohol and he blurts out Seungyeon was the one to blame. Wooseok lets out a deep sigh, already tired with the conversation before it begins and Seungyeon's eyes widen if only slightly "Me? I have not done anything though,"

 

"He's mad Jinhyuk is not fucking him," Wooseok thinks he sees bright red for a moment, his hand reaching for the pillow that he still has on his lap and flinging it with all the strength he can muster at Yohan's face, the other boy sitting on the other side of the couch. Yohan lets out a whine that Wooseok knows is him being overdramatic and he's about to stand up to give him something to truly whine about when Seungyeon who is sitting between them puts one of his hands on his chest to keep him in place.

 

"Now now, calm down ok?" Seungyeon says, tapping Wooseok's chest once then twice to try and make him relax. Wooseok begrudgingly stays put, glaring at his younger friend who cowers under his stare. Seungyeon turns to face Wooseok, his lips curved into a friendly smile "Let's go over it step by step, what made you mad?"

 

Wooseok's glare changes from Yohan to Seungyeon, this one not showing a sign of being affected of course "What do you mean what? You were being a little shit," Wooseok answers, tone making it clear he thought of Seungyeon's question as something stupid. Seungyeon hums as if considering his words before he speaks again.

 

"But why are you still mad about it? Usually, you get over whatever I tease you about," Yohan nods next to Seungyeon, his big eyes shining with curiosity and Wooseok can see the glimpse of worry inside them. Wooseok ponders over Seungyeon's point for a few moments, remembering a couple of the numerous times he has been teased by him before, from how he had failed a test because he forgot about it and hence didn't study to that time Seungyeon found one's of Wooseok's quotes under a selfie to be very amusing. It's true all those times Wooseok got over his friend's teasing because after all he never had any ill intentions.

 

He doesn't need to admit it out loud for both his friends to know Wooseok doesn't understand his own reaction. Yohan leans forward, using the pillow as a shield in case Wooseok may snap at him again "Why did you run away this afternoon when we saw Jinhyuk on his date?" He asks, his voice barely above a whisper as if he feared speaking any louder. Wooseok again feels like his heart falls to his stomach. He's hurt at the idea of Jinhyuk hiding such a thing from him.

 

Seungyeon turns his attention to Yohan, his eyes comically wide and his pitch high when he asks him what does he mean by that. Yohan relates to him what they had seen on their way to the apartment, Wooseok not noticing the way his face becomes disheartened but his friends of course do.

 

"Maybe I went ahead of myself," Seungyeon starts, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck before he sends a gentle smile at Wooseok, his other hand falling on top of Wooseok's thigh in a silent gesture of comfort "Wooseok, do you like Jinhyuk?" His question sounds loud and clear to Wooseok, there is no way he imagined it so vividly but he still stares at him, as if expecting him to laugh and say he was just joking.

 

"Of course I like him, he's my friend-" Yohan groan interrupts him as he throws his head back. Seungyeon frowns and noticeably holds back a sigh. He gives Wooseok's thigh a gentle squeeze before shaking his head at him, reaching for Wooseok's forgotten beer bottle and handing it to him.

 

"Baby I've told you, the dumb act is not befitting of you," Seungyeon catches Wooseok's fist in his hand before it can collide with his chest. He signals to the beer bottle on Wooseok's hand with his chin and he obeys him warily, drinking the rest of the beer before handing it back to him and Seungyeon places it down again on the coffee table.

 

"You looked pretty heartbroken when you saw them," Yohan comments, still facing the ceiling "You didn't seem to notice it yourself though," Wooseok takes a deep breath, honestly not feeling up to argue back, he's ... tired "If you still don't realize your own feelings, then think about Jinhyuk dating Seungwoo and how that makes you feel, but truly consider it!" Seungyeon nods to Yohan's words, giving Wooseok a serious look.

 

Wooseok doesn't have to think much to know one thing. He doesn't like it. The idea of Jinhyuk dating Seungwoo hurts but he doesn't personally know the older male and Jinhyuk had never said anything negative about him either so he didn't have any real reasons to be against them dating. It's not like Wooseok is a jealous friend, he had put up with Jinhyuk being all lovey-dovey over his girlfriend for almost a whole year in high school just fine. So why is he so upset over it?

 

"Can you imagine yourself dating Jinhyuk?" Seungyeon's voice interrupts Wooseok's hazy thoughts. He fights back the frown and closes his eyes with a deep sigh before he seriously considers it. At first, the idea makes him slightly uncomfortable because Jinhyuk has been such a good friend -his best friend really even if he won't admit it- for so many years and to imagine what would it be like to date him is weird.

 

Wooseok has not dated in a long time, the first and only relationship he had was during his first year of high school because his back then friends pressured him into asking one of the prettiest girls in their year out in a date after said girl kept showing clear signs of crushing on him. Even then he just went on maybe 3 dates through a little over one month before he broke up with her.

 

Couples cuddle together when watching a movie, something he already does with Jinhyuk because the taller boy is a creature of skinship and Wooseok lets him get away with it. Couples hold hands just for the sake of it and he remembers all the times he has idly played with Jinhyuk's long fingers while sitting closely together, other times Jinhyuk would absently rub his thumb back and forth on the back of Wooseok's hand.

 

Couples share kisses and tell each other how much they love each other, they hold each other close with adoration in their eyes. Then the idea of Jinhyuk hugging him close to his chest forms inside his mind. How would his long arms feel around his wait as he hugged him with care? His warm eyes looking at him tenderly and his voice whispering a heartfelt profession of his love before he closed the distance between their lips. How would it feel to have his lips against his? Would their lips fit as nicely as their bodies did?

 

Wooseok opens his eyes, feeling how his face heats up and how his heart is beating so strongly against his ribcage as if it wanted to burst out his chest. With a groan, he lifts both of his hands towards his face, too focused on his sudden realization to hear Yohan's and Seungyeon's " _Finally_ ,"

 

 

What is he going to do now?

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Wooseok ignores Yohan's disappointed reaction after he replies that no, he has not confessed his _undying love for Jinhyuk_. He had glanced around them before saying it, making sure no one was close enough to listen. He doesn't need word spreading like wildfire thanks to gossiping university students thank you very much.

 

"It's been almost a week!" Yohan protests but Wooseok just sends him a dull look. Real life is not like a movie or a book, he was not going to run to Jinhyuk in the middle of the night to confess his new found feelings nor was he going to do it the next time he saw him. Wooseok was not even sure if he even was going to do it in the first place but that detail was not something neither Yohan or Seungyeon needed to know.

 

While Seungyeon had assured Wooseok that it was impossible Jinhyuk and Seungwoo were truly dating -"He would have told you," "I'm not so sure..." "Well I am so don't worry too much about it, don't get confident Seungwoo isn't going to steal him away either if you don't make a move though."- Wooseok still couldn't find the courage to tell Jinhyuk his feelings. They had been friends for so long he didn't want to risk losing him.

 

Jinhyuk had never given any signs of seeing him as anything but a friend after all so Wooseok didn't feel all that confident of his confession ending successfully. Wooseok doesn't think he has sent any signals to Jinhyuk either but he has not aware of his feelings before and unlike himself, Jinhyuk was someone who was always pretty in touch with his own thoughts and feelings.

 

"Stop being negative," Wooseok's thoughts are interrupted by Yohan who is still walking beside him. He looks up at him surprised he was able to tell where Wooseok's mind had been going but Yohan shrugs "I truly think you have a chance with him if you confessed," Yohan's words are honest, his eyes open windows assuring Wooseok he does mean what he is saying. He tries to give him a smile to show he appreciates the support but he's sure it comes off more of a grimace. The rest of their walk to the University's library is spent in silence, Yohan accompanying him up to the doors before bids him goodbye and turns around to leave for his afternoon class.

 

 

 

Wooseok lets out a groan an hour later, letting his face fall down on top of the book he is trying to study with, breathing in that particular book scent that any other day he would enjoy but now does very little in calming him down. A couple heads turn to glance at him but he doesn't care, they must think he's just struggling with the material he is trying to study but that's not it, not really. He had decided to come to the library to study in hopes he could get his mind off Jinhyuk and his stupid feelings but it has proven to be useless.

 

Against his will, his mind had been plagued with different scenarios revolving around the possible outcome of confessing to his friend. Jinhyuk's usually bright expression turning dark and troubled because of course Jinhyuk would try to think of the kindest way to turn him down, Wooseok's heart already breaking with the simple idea of it. He knows Jinhyuk would ask him if he needed him to distance himself for him and Wooseok doesn't have to think too much to know he would accept the offer even if it hurt him, fearing how uncomfortable Jinhyuk could feel with him, how suddenly Jinhyuk would be walking on eggshells around him to not hurt his feelings by accident.

 

What if Jinhyuk had feelings for Seungwoo? Jinhyuk would tell him then, not to hurt him in purpose of course but to give more reason to why he can't reciprocate Wooseok's feelings, to make him think there is nothing wrong with him and that was not the reason he couldn't like him back. Without realizing it, he would hurt Wooseok even more in this option but Wooseok wouldn't tell him, he would force a smile and wish him luck. The idea of having to pretend he's ok with Jinhyuk dating Seungwoo pains him.

 

Then there's the scenario in which Jinhyuk miraculously likes him back. His heartbeat picks up with just imagining Jinhyuk's eyes turning tender, his smile becoming soft as he wraps his arms around him in a hug, confessing in a small but bright voice that he likes him too. He would then be able to hold his friend turned boyfriend's hand without it being platonic, he would steal kisses whenever he wanted and most probably get a couple stolen too. They would go on movie dates and spend lazy afternoons together in Wooseok's apartment, similar to how they hang out together already but of course different.

 

The probability of the last scenario becoming a reality are slim and he knows it but he can't stop his heart from longing for it. Why did have Seungyeon and Yohan make him face these feelings? He was much happier in denial.

 

Deciding there's no point in trying to fool himself into trying to study he leave the library with his phone in hand replying to the couple text messages he had received while he had his phone turned off -he didn't need the extra distraction and had made it a habit to turn it off while in the library- from a request from Seungyeon to stop by a convenience store and pick up his favorite snack for him to Donghyun reminding him he agreed to go shopping with him after his class was over in half an hour. He had actually forgotten about that.

 

 

 

Wooseok tries to pay attention to the chattering Donghyun, their arms interlocked as they stroll inside the big mall both carrying a few shopping bags, but he had zoned out the moment Donghyun started ranting about Yunseong being too busy with the preparation for a competition he had coming up to pay attention to poor old Donghyun. If Donghyun notices Wooseok is zoning out he doesn't make a comment about it.

 

"Oh! Jinhyuk! Junho!" Donghyun suddenly calls out, voice loud next to Wooseok who recoils reaching with his free hand to cover his ear. Donghyun is waving his other arm with a broad smile on his handsome face, his eyes looking ahead of them and Wooseok follows his gaze. Already walking towards them are Jinhyuk and Junho. Wooseok recognizes the brand logo on the bag Junho is carrying, its one of Yohan's favorite stores. Donghyun pulls Wooseok along to meet their friends halfway, Wooseok trying his best to not make eye contact with Jinhyuk, at least not until he's able to get his heartbeat back under control.

 

"You're gonna apologize?" Wooseok says in place of a greeting pointing with his chin towards Junho's bag. The younger male smiles bashfully while Jinhyuk chuckles next to him and Wooseok tries to ignore the way his laugh makes his stomach feel weird. He has it that bad uh? Again he sends an internal curse at his friends.

 

"A little gift to soften the blow, right Junho?" Jinhyuk whispers as if Yohan would pop out of nowhere and hear. Junho nods and Wooseok knows the boy feels bad for making his friend upset, he had sent him a text about Yohan's whining the day after and that seemed to have made the boy feel guilty enough to get over his own petty feelings.

 

"You're on your way to the dorm?" Donghyun asks Junho. Wooseok feels dread grow inside him as Junho nods and Donghyun lets go of Wooseok's arm to take Junho's instead. He gives a small nod to Jinhyuk and then to Wooseok thanking him for the company before bidding goodbye to them, they live in the same dorm building after all. Wooseok stares at Donghyun's back as he and Junho leave as if by willing him to come back and not leave him alone with Jinhyuk would work.

 

Without any warning, Wooseok is pulled back a couple steps by Jinhyuk pulling at his backpack. He turns to give him a confused glance that Jinhyuk answers with a smile telling him to lend him his backpack. Once he gives it to him Jinhyuk slips his arms through the shoulder straps facing the backpack so he is able to carry both his own and Wooseok's.

 

Wooseok can't hide the way his lips form a small smile, a sudden calmness falling over him "You look stupid," He mumbles, Jinhyuk faking an offended expression before pushing him slightly with his hand. It's not like Wooseok had actively avoided Jinhyuk after his realization but it was the first time he saw him since then and now as they walk side by side in the mall in a comfortable silence, Wooseok is reminded before he started harboring any romantic feelings towards Jinhyuk, he is his best friend.

 

 

 

A couple hours later Wooseok finds himself in almost the same scene as last Friday. Jinhyuk is laying down in his bed as he relates to him about how one of his professors had basically thrown a temper tantrum over the majority of the class not taking his subject seriously. Wooseok is sitting by his desk, his new jeans and a pair of new shirts that were on sale already placed inside his closet. Seungyeon is in the living area, watching the new episode of a running drama he has been following and enjoying the snacks Wooseok had brought back for him.

 

The difference is that Wooseok finds himself getting distracted by the way he has to stop himself from blurting out his feelings, from laying his heart out for Jinhyuk to pick up or crush. He wants to be able to lay down next to him and trace his jawline with his fingertips, bury his face in his neck and have his arms wrapped around his waist.

 

Jinhyuk goes quiet when he finishes his story about his professor, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. Wooseok stares as his friend closes his eyes, watching the way his chest moves up with a deep breathe and how he lets it go. He's trying to think of something to say because this silence is not a normal one, its heavy and makes his skin crawl, his instincts telling him to run away, to say anything to stop whatever Jinhyuk is about to say, but he is not quick enough.

 

"Last Sunday why didn't you join me and Seungwoo? I could have introduced you two," Jinhyuk opens his eyes and turns to lay down on his side, propping up his head with his hand to face Wooseok. His tone is curious but Wooseok can detect the caution in it too.

 

"I was tired and wanted to come back home as soon as possible," Wooseok shrugs, looking past Jinhyuk's face to the wall behind him. He tries his best to keep his face as expressionless as possible, Jinhyuk knows him so well he can read the slightest sign on his face.

 

"You don't like him do you?"

 

Jinhyuk doesn't sound upset, he's not even truly making a question. Wooseok doesn't try to deny his statement because if Jinhyuk is saying it out loud it means he must have put much thought into it already and there is no way Wooseok can convince him otherwise. Jinhyuk moves to sit up on Wooseok's bed so he can face him more properly and if Wooseok were sitting closer he knows his friend would have pulled him to sit with him.

 

"Are you jealous or something?" Wooseok can't stop his eyes from widening, his heartbeat quickly picking up and he holds his breath. Jinhyuk tilts his head in confusion at his reaction before he lets out a sigh, a small smile forming in his lips as he shakes his head "I know I've spent a lot of time with him lately but there is no reason for you to feel jealous Wooseok,"

 

_Uh?_

 

"I'm not going to replace you with him nor anyone ok? I think you two could get along actually so I want to introduce you two but I've noticed how you tense up whenever I mention him so-" Jinhyuk goes on basically talking in circles but Wooseok stopped paying attention, the thoughts inside his head becoming louder than Jinhyuk's voice.

 

A part of him is relieved that Jinhyuk has basically confirmed that he's not dating Seungwoo. He also finds his friend reassuring him he won't leave him behind to be pretty sweet but it is Jinhyuk after all. Another part though is currently conflicted if he wants to thank him for the reassurance or make him understand he had misinterpreted the jealousy Wooseok had been feeling. He remembers the possible scenarios he had thought about this past week, now that he only has two possible outcomes and the worst one being eliminated.

 

Jinhyuk stops talking when he notices Wooseok is not paying attention to him, reading in his brown eyes he's currently struggling with making a decision. While he's confused he just stays quiet and waits for him to come to a decision. Its when he sees a glimpse of hurt in his eyes at whatever he was thinking about that Jinhyuk stands up and closes the distance between them. Wooseok looks at him surprised not having noticed him standing up and Jinhyuk grabs his wrists before he walks back to the bed and sits down, pulling Wooseok to sit down next to him.

 

"Something is troubling you but I won't pressure you into telling me what it is but you know I'm here for you, right?" Jinhyuk whispers with a gentle smile in his face, as gentle as the way his thumbs brush back and forth against Wooseok's wrist right over his pulse point, being able to feel how quickly his heart is beating and Wooseok fears he can hear it too. He feels as if his heart could burst through his chest, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with affection for his friend.

 

Without realizing what he is doing Wooseok leans towards Jinhyuk, pressing his face against his friend's chest and sneaking his arms around his neck. Jinhyuk doesn't hesitate before wrapping his long arms around Wooseok's waist and pulling him even closer. Wooseok throws one of his legs over Jinhyuk's so he is sitting on his lap and is able to press their bodies as close as possible. Jinhyuk moves his hands up and down Wooseok's back in a comforting manner and Wooseok feels guilty for making him worry over him.

 

Even more guilty because he's about to burden him with his feelings.

 

Taking in a deep breath and with his heart beating so loudly Wooseok fears he may become deaf, he leans back. His hands still clasped together behind Jinhyuk's neck as he looks into Jinhyuk's worried eyes, holding back the urge to smooth away the frown in his face. Jinhyuk's hands naturally fall to Wooseok's hips and Wooseok is too conscious of them.

 

"You're right, I'm jealous of Seungwoo," Jinhyuk's face turns soft as if he found Wooseok admitting it out loud to be something cute and he's opening his mouth to say something so Wooseok hurries on, knowing if he's interrupted he may lose the sudden courage he had found in Jinhyuk's embrace "But not the kind of jealous that you think," Wooseok's voice losses volume with each word until the last one if barely above a whisper but he knows Jinhyuk was able to listen to him in their close proximity, the noises from the TV outside his room -a commercial break- not loud enough to cover his voice. Wooseok struggles to keep the eye contact with Jinhyuk's increasingly confused stare, resisting the urge to look away and maybe run away too. Yohan would let him crash at his dorm room right?

 

"What do you mean?" Jinhyuk stutters out, the tips of his ears flushing red and his eyes widening. Wooseok feels his own face heat up biting down on his lower lip as he tries to gather enough courage to confirm Jinhyuk's obvious deduction. His hands let go of each other to instead move to cup Jinhyuk's face, Wooseok unable to hide the slight tremor in his hands.

 

"I like you," Wooseok swallows, praying Jinhyuk will have mercy on him and not ask him to elaborate. Jinhyuk's jaw goes slack and each passing second Wooseok swears he can feel his heart beat faster and faster. After a few moments of silence Wooseok finally looks away, his hands falling to his sides just as his heart falls to his stomach. Jinhyuk's silence hurts in a way Wooseok was not actually prepared for and he's too conscious of where they are touching so he's about to get off him when Jinhyuk's hold on his hips stops him. Wooseok doesn't want to look at him, can't find the power to do so so he moves his hands to Jinhyuk's and tries to push them away but Jinhyuk is stronger than him "Let me go," His plea sounds too weak even for him and he holds back a wince.

 

One of Jinhyuk's hands flies away from his hips up to his chin forcing him to face him and his expression leaves Wooseok frozen. He has on his face what has to be one of the brightest smiles he has ever seen before and Wooseok's imagination couldn't compare to the way Jinhyuk is currently looking at him, with such fondness and warmth Wooseok immediately feels his face heat up again. Jinhyuk's hand on his chin moves to cup his face instead, Wooseok unable to not lean into his touch making Jinhyuk's smile turn softer before he slowly leans closer, slowly enough to give Wooseok a chance to pull away but of course he doesn't, instead he is the one to close the distance between them.

 

Jinhyuk's lips are warm as he moves them carefully against his. His lips are chapped because he says using lip balm is not worth the trouble and the cold weather doesn't help his case but Wooseok doesn't mind it at all and he kisses him back, his own plush lips fitting perfectly against Jinhyuk's and he thinks he may quickly become addicted to this.

 

Wooseok is the one to break the kiss, pressing one more quick kiss before he leans back because while there's no doubt left that Jinhyuk also likes him he still needs to ask but Jinhyuk just leans forward, his lips kissing the outline of Wooseok's jawline and his hands moving to Wooseok's hips once again to pull him closer until their chests are pressed together. Wooseok while enjoying the attention Jinhyuk is giving him cups his face and pushes him back enough for their eyes to meet again.

 

"Since when?" He asks trying to think of a sign Jinhyuk had given before, a time his true feelings had slipped any clue as to when did his feelings stop being completely platonic.

 

Jinhyuk smiles bashfully asking him to not laugh at him making Wooseok all that more curious and now that he is allowed to he gives in and kisses the tip of his nose, Jinhyuk's eyes shining endeared at the gesture "I had a crush on you since the first year of high school," Jinhyuk confesses making Wooseok's eyes widen almost comically wide.

 

"We didn't talk until almost half of the second year Jinhyuk!" Wooseok exclaims and Jinhyuk's smile just turns shyer, his eyes looking away from Wooseok as he nods his head. He goes on to admit that it took him that long to gather the courage to go up to him because he knew he didn't stand a chance, especially after Wooseok had dated his classmate but he wanted to at least be his friend "You thought I was straight all this time?" Jinhyuk shrugs at him.

 

"At first yeah but as I got to know you I honestly started to think you were aromantic, you never showed any romantic interest in anyone and only had one night stands during college without caring about the gender of your partners so maybe you were a bisexual aromantic?" Wooseok hums mulling over Jinhyuk's words. Honestly, he never had never bothered to put a label on himself he just knew he couldn't be straight after having slept with girls and boys and enjoying both, one more than the other but still enjoying it. Jinhyuk stops him from thinking more about it by placing his lips over Wooseok's once again and he allows himself to be easily distracted. Jinhyuk's kiss is much more interesting at the moment.

 

 

 

"I'll text when I get back," Jinhyuk says just like he does every time he leaves the apartment. Wooseok nods and waves at him before closing the door behind him after he turns around and leaves. Wooseok glances at Seungyeon who is now watching the new episode of the other drama that is broadcasted after his favorite one, he had somehow ended up following this one too.

 

Wooseok slaps his feet away to be able to sit down on the couch, reaching inside his pant's pocket to take out his phone. Yohan had sent him a picture of him and Junho at a BBQ place and he's wearing the new shirt Jinhyuk had described Junho had bought for him.

 

"So did you two fuck?"

 

Suengyeon asks without glancing away from the TV screen, his tone clearly bored and trying to entertain himself by teasing Wooseok.

 

"Not yet," Wooseok replies, a small smile in his face before he stands up to make his way to the kitchen ignoring Seungyeon's sputtering on the couch demanding an explanation with details included.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this work! Thank you to everone who supported me through this and waited for this last chapter~ It means a lot to me!


	4. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Bonus chapter I thought of last night

"You have it really bad uh?" Jinhyuk looks up from his phone towards Seungwoo who is standing in front of him. The smile he had on his face without noticing falls slowly as a confused expression replaces it. Byungchan from where he is sitting next to Jinhyuk hums in agreement, nodding his small head to further show his support of Seungwoo's words.

 

"What do you mean?" Jinhyuk asks, his eyes jumping from Seungwoo to Byungchan waiting for one of them to explain what is he missing. Instead of replying Byungchan takes his phone from him and before Jinhyuk can protest he turns it so Seungwoo can see the screen too, the older male nodding his head with a gentle smile.

 

"Seungwoo means your crush on Wooseok," Byungchan says as he gives him back his phone, his tone of voice nonchalant as if he were just discussing today's weather and not one of Jinhyuk's deepest secrets. Seungwoo lets out a laugh at how Jinhyuk's eyes widen and his jaw goes slack, trying to reassure him it's ok when Jinhyuk tries to deny their observation.

 

"Calm down Jinhyuk we're not gonna tell him or anything like that," Jinhyuk can't help but give them a wary look, one of his hands moving up to his chin and scratching at his lower lip with a thoughtful expression "It's actually really cute seeing how you just smile so brightly with simply seeing a picture of him," Seungwoo reaches over the small dining table to ruff Jinhyuk's hair.

 

Jinhyuk glances back at his phone screen where he had been indeed looking at a picture of Wooseok that Yohan had just posted to his Instagram account. His friend was doing a flower pose with Keum Donghyun in what looks like one of the living areas inside a dorm building by the familiar couch they were sitting together in. Wooseok is wearing his big round glasses and a big pink sweater that made him look surprisingly soft, his doe eyes shine and his pink lips look as inviting as always. Jinhyuk double taps the picture making a white heart appear on top of it at the same time that Byungchan giggles next to him mumbling how _whipped_ Jinhyuk is.

 

 

Jinhyuk has been in love -yes he thinks his feelings have gone beyond a simple crush since years ago, after all, who crushes on someone for so long?- with Wooseok for a long time now to the point he can't imagine _not_ loving him.

 

He had been one out of a long list of teenage boys and girls that had developed a crush over Wooseok back in high school and who could blame any of them? Wooseok had to be the prettiest boy in the whole school, he always looked cool and impossible to approach, he was smart and well behaved, he was perfect. It took well over a year for Jinhyuk to dare to try to get close to Wooseok and he knew he could only expect a chance to be his friend. He had hoped becoming friends would maybe help him get rid of his crush but it just did the contrary.

 

How was Jinhyuk supposed to not fall deeper for Wooseok when he got to know him? Competitive and teasing Wooseok who never missed a chance to try to beat him in a videogame or a football game with their other friends. Wooseok who tried to pretend to not like skinship but would naturally lean on Jinhyuk's side or reach for his arm sometimes even his hand making his heart flutter against his will. Wooseok who always hid his small smiles behind his hand and his whole face with both of his small hands when he laughed throwing his head back. Wooseok who sometimes needed someone to just sit down with him and listen to him talk about something that troubled him and always ready to do the same. Wooseok who thankfully was so oblivious to Jinhyuk's feelings.

 

Jinhyuk frowns when he remembers that time he tried to fall for someone else, he had accepted a confession from a girl -a 1st year- and she was really sweet and pretty, funny to talk to and spend time with. Wooseok was unable to realize Jinhyuk was never really into her or their relationship and was surprised when Jinhyuk broke up with her. Jinhyuk may have cried a little to himself that night alone in his room, feeling hurt and bitter Wooseok was that blind to his feelings.

 

By the time they graduated high school Jinhyuk had come to terms with the knowledge he would be pinning after his best friend for many years to come, he hoped someday he would be able to move on but until then he would focus on their friendship while keeping his other feelings to himself. He was selfishly happy Wooseok never showed any romantic interest in anybody, heck he never even mentioned the girlfriend he had back on their first year of high school.

 

 

Jinhyuk glances away from the TV screen when Wooseok without saying anything places a cushion on his lap and moves to lay his head down on it, one of his hands ending up on top of Jinhyuk's knee. Jinhyuk naturally lets one of his hands move to thread his fingers through the soft dyed brown hair and Wooseok sighs pleased relaxing even further, melting under his touch. Wooseok's shirt rides up his body as he moves and Jinhyuk quickly smooths it back down, trying to ignore the way his heart aches after seeing the purple bruises on Wooseok's hips, marks left behind by a stranger a couple nights ago.

 

Seungyeon comes back a couple minutes later and Jinhyuk knows his friend's cat-like eyes are reading every single sign of Jinhyuk's now sour mood he can find on his expression when he sits down on the sofa chair a little over a foot away from him. Thankfully he doesn't comment about it and instead stands up to take a shower telling Wooseok without glancing at him that it's his turn to make dinner. Jinhyuk wishes he could lean down to kiss Wooseok's pout away but instead he pats his side and offers to help him, the younger shaking his head because it's his responsibility. He doesn't stay for dinner, the movie they had been watching ends and Wooseok accompanies him to the door, looking tired and clearly against the idea of cooking that night. Jinhyuk can't take him into his arms and kiss the tip of his small nose but he can ruff up his hair telling him to just get it over with, Wooseok lets out a deep sigh and nods, his doe eyes shining a little more than a few seconds ago.

 

"I'll text you when I get back,"

 

"Ok."

 

 


	5. Bonus (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this bonus! I've had the first 400~ words on my wips for so long.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this smut bonus!
> 
> ps: Its almost 4am so I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'll correct them later!

Wooseok presses the palm of his hand harder against his mouth, the needy noises he can't hold back being muffled. He leans his head to the side when Jinhyuk's lips find his skin. Jinhyuk's chapped lips trail up his neck to the back of his ear, his teeth trapping Wooseok's earlobe between them, the sensation catching Wooseok off guard as he makes an obscene moan against the palm of his hand and a shiver runs down his spine.

 

He feels like a fucking hormonal teenager who's being touched for the first time, he can feel how wet his boxers are and if he glanced down he is sure he would be able to see the front of them darkened proving it. Jinhyuk is just stroking him through his underwear, his jeans pulled down to his knees. Jinhyuk's long fingers hold the outline of his cock while he slowly moves his hand up and down yet Wooseok can't stop the moans and groans from leaving his mouth.

 

Jinhyuk's other arm is wrapped around Wooseok's waist, holding him tight against his chest while he presses open-mouthed kisses on his neck. They are sitting on Wooseok's bed, Jinhyuk's back pressed against the wall with Wooseok sitting between his long legs. Wooseok can feel Jinhyuk's hardened member against his lower back and he tries to push back against it, trying to give some kind attention to Jinhyuk too but the taller male tightens his hold on him stopping him from moving.

 

"Let me take care of you baby," Jinhyuk's whispers right next to his ear, his voice surprisingly husky with pure want leaving Wooseok just nodding his head. His hand finally pulls Wooseok's underwear down, just enough for his cock to be freed and wastes no time in wrapping his long fingers around him, the precum allowing for his strokes to be smooth and Wooseok feels like his blood is boiling inside his veins. Jinhyuk whispers praise against his skin that has Wooseok's heart beating loud against his ears and his face flushing even more.

 

Jinhyuk's other hand sneaks under Wooseok's shirt, his fingernails leaving pink trails behind as he explores his chest. His touch leaves goosebumps behind and Wooseok wants to feel his hands all over his body.

 

Wooseok bites down on his lower lip until it hurts as he tries to not make any sounds or at least to keep them low but Jinhyuk seems to be trying to make him lose his control, his hand moving up and down his cock each time faster, his hold tightening every so often in ways that make Wooseok arch into the sensation, his thumb pressing down right on the slit of his head and Wooseok throws his had back against Jinhyuk.

 

He would love to be able to let all the pleased noises spill out of his swollen lips but he can't do it if he wants to be able to face Seungyeon after this is done. His friend currently on the living area watching a random TV show Wooseok can't be bothered to remember the name of especially not now that Jinhyuk has his hand around his cock and he feels his own hardness against his lower back.

 

Wooseok feels a primal need to touch Jinhyuk, to take him into his mouth down to his throat, to have him inside of him, for their bodies to intertwine in the most intimate way possible. But Jinhyuk seems keen on jerking him off, his other hand playing with one of Wooseok's nipples in a way that has Wooseok's body shaking.

 

He's so close to coming, Jinhyuk's hand moving on his member with a speed that is pushing him further to the edge. Wooseok feels how the knot in his stomach is about to snap, his heart pounding against his ribcage, his thoughts a mix of begging Jinhyuk to not stop and a mantra of his boyfriend's name. His chest moves up and down rapidly, he's so close he can taste it on the tip of his tongue.

 

"Hey!" Seungyeon suddenly calls from outside the door, his voice loud enough for them to perfectly hear it. Wooseok's eyes open and he turns alarmed to Jinhyuk who doesn't stop moving his hands even when Wooseok wraps one of his hands in his wrists in a request for him to stop. "Sunho wants to go grab something to eat, do you want me to bring something?" Jinhyuk smirks at him, whispering to Wooseok to answer but the younger, of course, shakes his head, he knows he won't be able to hide what they're doing in his voice.

 

"Nah we are fine thank you! Have fun!" Jinhyuk loudly answers as he slows down his hand, Wooseok being conflicted between relief and frustration. They wait until they hear the apartment's door open and then be closed before Wooseok turns around and slams their mouths together, his tongue quickly finding Jinhyuk's, he older parting his lips for him instantly.

 

It doesn't take long before Wooseok has his lips stretched around Jinhyuk's cock, taking him deeper into his mouth, tongue pressing against the vein on the underside of it, moving back and swirling it around the head, licking away the pearly precum that leaks out of the slit, Jinhyuk cursing above him and his fingers grabbing a fistful of his brown hair.

 

"You're so _pretty_." Jinhyuk groans, eyes dark as he stares at him, taking in every detail of the sight in front of him, of Wooseok leaning in between his legs, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock that lets go to play with his balls and his other hand on his hip to keep him in place, his red lips glistening with a mix of spit and Jinhyuk's precum stretching around the girth of his member as he bobs his head, taking him as deep as he can on his small mouth, his cheeks flushed and hollowed as he sucks, his big sparkly eyes looking up at him through his doll-like eyelashes.

 

A sight to behold.

 

Wooseok leans back until Jinhyuk's cock pops out of his mouth, moving his hand back to wrap his fingers around him and keep pumping it. His pink tongue darting out to swirl it painstakingly slowly around the head and then dipping in on the slit, Jinhyuk letting out a drawn-out moan that has Wooseok's chest filling with pride. "Thank you." He whispers against the side of his cock, kissing it softly before he takes him back into his mouth.

 

Jinhyuk eventually asks him to stop when he feels like he's getting too close and while Wooseok would not complain if he came in his mouth he does want him somewhere else, so he moves back. He asks Jinhyuk to look on the bottom drawer of the bedside table for the bottle of lube and condoms he keeps in there.

 

Knowing Jinhyuk has never been intimate with a man before he takes charge, accepting the bottle of lube and coating his fingers in it as he lays on his back, the look in Jinhyuk's eyes making him lose all shame by how he seems to be admiring him and enjoying everything he sees. Wooseok rubs his fingers together to warm the lubricant before he spreads his legs open and reaches down, his middle finger circling around his entrance, Jinhyuk's eyes following the movement making Wooseok smirk before he finally slides it inside of him.

 

Jinhyuk's hands find his thigs and he strokes them while he attentively watches Wooseok prep himself, even leaning down to kiss and bite at his smooth skin, working a couple of lovely bruises into his skin that has Wooseok getting distracted and losing himself in the pleasure for a few moments. When he judges he's stretched enough he slides his fingers out, nodding to Jinhyuk.

 

The older moves to his knees, ripping open the condom packet and sliding it on, reaching for the bottle of lube to coat himself in a generous amount not wanting to strain Wooseok's small body more than necessary.

 

"Ready?" Jinhyuk whispers from on top of him, a hand around his cock positioning himself right against Wooseok's hole the other lying next to Wooseok's head to hold himself up over him. Wooseok wraps his legs around him, pushing him closer with the back of his on his lower back.

 

"Yes, I'm ready." He sighs out, patience running thin. Jinhyuk slowly slides inside of him, bitting down on his lower lip and brow furrowing as he tries to not just slam his hips forward into Wooseok's tight ass like his body is screaming at him to do.

 

Wooseok takes a couple of deep breaths, getting used to the way Jinhyuk stretches his insides. Jinhyuk stops moving once he is halfway in, giving him the time to relax. Wooseok moves one of his hands up from Jinhyuk's shoulders where he is digging his fingers and up to Jinhyuk's face, cupping his cheek before he pulls him down to kiss him, the kiss surprisingly soft and tender, a silent reminder this is not an act born from pure raw lust but also their love for each other.

 

They break away and Wooseok nods his head, whispering to Jinhyuk in a small voice that he can start moving, Jinhyuk reconnecting their lips before he starts doing so. Jinhyuk is gentle, pulling out slowly and just as slowly pushing back inside. Wooseok can feel how tense his body is as he still is fighting back the instinct to thrust faster and harder into him, his chest feeling so full of love for his gentle boyfriend.

 

It doesn't take long before Wooseok stops feeling discomfort and pleasure replaces said feeling, whimpers, and mewls leaving his pink lips as Jinhyuk starts building a rhythm. Wooseok rolls his own his to meet Jinhyuk's, enjoying how full he makes him feel, how good it feels to have him inside of him, how deep his cock reaches inside of him, a new deepness every few thrusts.

 

Then he presses against that bundle of nerves inside of him that have Wooseok arching his back off the bed, his nails digging hard into Jinhyuk's back and clawing down as a scream is ripped out of his mouth. Jinhyuk groans above him and hits him on that spot harder, making Wooseok tighten around him in a way that is driving him insane.

 

Wooseok _begs_  him to not stop, to do it harder and faster and Jinhyuk happily complies, his hips losing all finesse as he focuses on abusing that spot that have Wooseok coming undone underneath him, the obscene loud noises of their hips slamming together accompanied by the loud and high pitched cries and whimpers that freely pass through Wooseok's lips and the low groans and moans that Jinhyuk himself makes are all they can hear above the blood rushing in their ears.

 

Jinhyuk's hand that had been on his hip sneaks between them and wraps itself around Wooseok's neglected wet cock, jerking him off in a hurried pace resembling the one of their hips. "Come for me baby, I wan to see you come so prettily for me." Jinhyuk _growls_  and Wooseok's body just reacts. The knot on the underside of his belly finally snaps and he comes in Jinhyuk's hand, crying out his name or something that sounds like it.

 

The older leans down and bites down hard on Wooseok's shoulder as he comes, riding out his orgasm until Wooseok is whimpering because of the overstimulation. Jinhyuk recovers faster than him and leans back, his eyes looking over Wooseok's figure, from his hair splayed over the pillow and how some sticks to his sweaty forehead, his chest that moves up and down as he pants trying to get his breathing under control, to his softening cock and the cum around it and on top of his stomach.

 

" _Beautiful_."

 

 

After they clean up and open the window to ventilate the room they lay down on Wooseok's bed once again -of course after also changing the dirtied bedsheets- in a similar position from before things got _heated_. Wooseok in between Jinhyuk's legs, his back against his chest and both watching a video on Wooseok's phone, a random youtube video of a couple of guys feeding their reptile a blue worn, the video edited in a funny way with the boys laughing in the background.

 

"Why does this have so many views?" Wooseok asks confused yet he double taps on the screen to rewind to the part when the squeaky toy noises were edited in.

 

"I don't know yet we're still watching it," Jinhyuk replies over his shoulder, his arms wrapped nicely around Wooseok's small frame. He does have a point.

 

Jinhyuk stays with him until Seungyeon gets back, Wooseok accompanying him to the door like he always does. Jinhyuk presses a chaste kiss to the top of Wooseok's head before promising to text him when he's back at his place.

 

Wooseok is making his way to the bathroom to take a shower before having some of the take-out Seungyeon had brought for dinner when his roommate teasingly calls out his name, the impish tone in his voice impossible to miss.

 

"What got you so smiley? Did you two finally fuck?"

 

The younger glances over his shoulder and winks at his friend making his face quickly flush and his eyes widen. He had been just joking.

 

"Wait is that why you didn't reply when I asked you if you wanted something? Oh my God, I was right outside!"

 

Wooseok rolls his eyes and shrugs as he continues making his way to the bathroom. For always having been so _interested_  in what Jinhyuk and he did behind his bedroom door, he clearly was not showing much excitement of finally guessing right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoever knows what video I described gets a cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii


End file.
